


Rock-a-bye Baby

by HeartNever_Lies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Baekhyun, Kid Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartNever_Lies/pseuds/HeartNever_Lies
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo decide to build a treehouse for their kids, but they ended up making good use of it themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Best Days of Our Lives Kaisoo Fest Round 2017.  
> This fic is pure fluff and hot smut.

“I won’t be able to even look baby in the eye anymore.” Kyungsoo whines and buries his face into the crook of Jongin's neck. “Let's burn it to the ground first thing tomorrow morning.” He next lifts his head and says in all seriousness.

 

“You mean destroy all the hard work we've put into building it?” Jongin juts his bottom lip out into a petulant pout and shakes his head adamantly, though a part of him finds their situation amusing. 

 

“I blame you!” Kyungsoo gestures vaguely at the whole of his husband, but the latter doesn't miss the way his eyes slip down to linger a moment at his crotch. 

 

Jongin sniggers as Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink. As an opportunist, the younger quickly settles his palms at Kyungsoo’s waist and heaves him up, finally depositing him at the place where he wishes the other would always remain -- on his lap. 

 

“You're the one who lusted over my body.” 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin adjusts their position so that his legs were wrapped around his husband’s waist, their clothed members a whisker away from each other’s. “I mean, your poor husband was toiling away under the sun, sweating a river, fulfilling his daddy duties… It was you who pounced on him and decided to take advantage of him. Ain’t that right?” Jongin teases. 

 

Kyungsoo gives the younger his stink-eye. 

 

“You're making fun of me. I don't like you.” 

 

Jongin merely rolls his eyes and pulls Kyungsoo’s face to his, kissing him deeply. “What did you say? I dare you to repeat that.” 

 

The elder looks dazed when they pull apart from each other, though he does make an effort to voice, “I don’t like --”

 

His words get lost in another one of Jongin's kisses. 

 

“You’re not playing fair.” Kyungsoo groans and struggles to free himself from the other’s arms.

 

“No!” Jongin pouts and squeezes him closer. “I haven’t gotten enough hubby snuggle time yet.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the other’s choice of words -- apparently, Jongin wanted to make “hubby snuggle time” a thing for whatever reason. He, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about putting a name to their intimacy. “Gotta make the most of my chances before rascal no. 2 wakes up and rascal no. 1 returns home.” Jongin snarls and scoops a helpless Kyungsoo near. 

 

Right on time, they hear muffled footsteps padding their way. 

 

Knowing that he has no choice but to let his husband go now, Jongin releases Kyungsoo with a groan and swings a tired arm over his eyes. The latter quickly rushes up the stairs before their son can think to run down, and in the process, endanger himself. 

 

“Baby!” Jongin hears Kyungsoo exclaim before the sound of exaggerated smooching and Sehun’s excited giggles fill the silence. He puffs out a deep exhale, practically sulking because apparently his husband loved someone else more than him. 

 

“Did you sleep well, my baby?” Kyungsoo coos. 

 

He peeks at the approaching pair before a weight dips the side of the couch he was sitting on. Sehun looked adorable humming with his hair ruffled and small clenched fists rubbing at sleep-laden eyes, while seated on Kyungsoo’s lap, and Jongin’s heart just swells because those are his eyes. 

 

Even though he and the three-year old weren’t blood related, he feels infinitely proud to call the young one his son. 

 

For a long minute, Jongin sits staring at his husband and younger son fondly. He might have complained a lot in the past about their sons taking up much of his precious alone time with Kyungsoo; he even had his jealousy moments, but just this -- just the image of Sehun leaning against Kyungsoo’s chest, holding Jongin’s gaze with an air of innocence in the small smile tugging on his lips, makes him cherish having adopted them to be a part of their everlasting love. 

 

He smiles when Sehun’s face scrunches up into a yawn. 

 

“Oh, look at the time!” Kyungsoo jolts a little, eyes happening to catch a sight of the clock in the hallway. It was nearing two in the afternoon and Baekhyun was due back from kindergarten soon. “I should go wait for our puppy at the main road. Sehun dear, stay with daddy okay?” 

 

Jongin spreads his arms automatically and welcomes the boy who simply pushes himself off of Kyungsoo, waddles over the few steps, and falls right into his embrace. Jongin emits a little “ooph” at the impact, but a teasing smile that next appears hints at his inner child. 

 

“Rawr! The cuddle monster wants Sehunnie’s tum tum tonight.” He mock growls. 

 

Sehun squeals and clutches onto his cute baby belly, trying to protect himself from the smothering kisses and attempts at blowing raspberries Jongin tries to plant on him. 

 

“No, daddy. Sehunnie no tum tums.” The three-year old giggles, but ultimately fails to stop his father because he is just helpless under the other’s love. Jongin sees from the corner of his eyes Kyungsoo glancing back at them having already slipped on his shoes by the doorway, so he waves his husband to go on; he’ll be just fine playing with Sehun for awhile. 

 

The post-lunch nap must have done wonders for Sehun because the child only tires out after almost half an hour in. Jongin felt as if his lips were about to fall off from having blown and kissed and blown against the other’s soft belly skin. 

 

He perks up at the sound of a door opening. 

 

“Baekkie and Appa must be back.” Jongin grins excitedly at Sehun, and the pair rises up to a sitting position, right as a ball of energy dashes in and lunges at him. “Slow down, puppy.” He quickly swings Baekhyun up as he stands, so as to not allow the five-year old’s flailing legs to strike Sehun. 

 

Their eldest has always been most fond of him, like how Sehun feels most attached to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Miss you, daddy. School was boring today.” Baekhyun pouts into his neck. Jongin chuckles and pats him on the bum, stepping aside so that his husband could return to the couch to tend to their youngest. 

 

“Did my son make Chanyeol cry in class again?” 

 

“Uh hmm.” The five-year old nods innocently. “I found a spider and gave it to Yeollie, but Yeollie cried and ran away from me.” Baekhyun pouts, as if he can’t for the world imagine what wrong he did. “I just want to be friends with him.” He sighs and bows his head, twiddling with his small fingers. 

 

“Oh honey.” Jongin coos. “He’ll come around. You keep giving him these pretty insects, okay? A Kim never gives up!” He winks at Kyungsoo who laughs. The pair knows it’s only a matter of time before their dear friend, Jongdae, calls them up to complain about Baekhyun terrorising his poor son with his obsession over creepy crawlies. 

 

“Yes, cheer up, Baekkie.” Kyungsoo adds from the couch. He smiles when he manages to pull a smile from the young one. “Shall we go out and play since tomorrow’s the weekend?” Jongin watches as his husband then lifts Sehun up in the air and rocks him left to right. “Does Hunnie want to play with Appa?” 

 

Baekhyun lets out a sharp gasp and points to the floor. “Put me down, daddy.” He commands, running over to hover around Kyungsoo’s legs once Jongin accedes to his request. “Can I go to the playground, Appa?” The five-year old bounces on his heels with his hands clutched tight against his chest. “Please……” 

 

Jongin doesn’t know how his husband can go a second longer without saying yes to Baekhyun because those puppy eyes can just about earn him all the stars in the universe. 

 

“Forget the playground, honey. Daddy has a present for you.” He blurts.

 

“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo all but yells. As attuned as their minds are, his husband definitely knows what he was about to let on. “Don’t you dare.” The elder hisses with so much venom in his tone that Jongin flinches and averts his eyes. 

 

“Is it my birthday?!” Baekhyun shrieks and attaches himself around his legs, not caring at all about the other’s outburst. “What is it, daddy?” Jongin peers down at his son and loses all his will to lie because just look at that face! The little boy has his daddy wrapped all around his pinky. 

 

He decides he rather face Kyungsoo’s wrath then Baekhyun’s kicked puppy expression. 

 

“Daddy built a treehouse for you and Sehunnie to play in.” Jongin refuses to glance to his right; the glare he feels on the side of his face surfaces all his inner demons. He can’t help but smile though when Baekhyun races to the window and his eyes grow impossibly wide when he spots the new feature on the big oak tree out in the yard. 

 

The five-year old squeals and claps his hands excitedly. It wasn’t particularly high up off the ground, just eight feet or so; but to a kid, that was his slice of heaven. There was even a small swing adjacent to the steps leading up to a landing. 

 

They had spent weeks invested in their little home project, even though both him and Kyungsoo were renowned architects handling multi-million dollar clients week in, week out. The treehouse was a gift to their boys; it had to be perfect.

 

And that’s where the problem lies, because it no longer was. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can I go play on it now?” Baekhyun beams, only for his smile to fall off his face when Kyungsoo cuts in abruptly with a loud, “No!” 

 

“No?” The boy’s bottom lip quivers, and Jongin can see the onset of panic in his husband’s eyes. Even Sehun pouts and contributes a sad “Hunnie no play?” from where he’s perched on Kyungsoo’s waist. 

 

“No?” Kyungsoo repeats, this time sounding unsure himself. “I mean, no, you can’t.” He shakes his head to break himself out of whatever spell Baekhyun and Sehun were casting on him. Jongin stands to the side and sniggers to himself, despite him being the spark that lit this fire. 

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun whines.

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth only to purse his lips a second later. 

 

Well…

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo blames the Sun and his husband. More specifically, he blames the way his husband’s beautiful skin glistens under a sheen of sweat as he hauls several planks of wood up atop his right shoulder before striding over to the tree. 

 

Did he also mention that Jongin was shirtless? How dare he parade around with his washboard abs and drool-worthy biceps, wearing nothing but a pair of low-lying jeans and his timberland boots. 

 

Kyungsoo hovers behind the shed and drags his hand holding onto the paintbrush over the wood he is painting absentmindedly, eyes not once straying from the black cloth peeking out from under Jongin’s waistband. 

 

His husband was wearing his Calvin Klein boxer brief -- Kyungsoo’s favourite because it accentuates Jongin’s thighs (and ass and crotch) really well. 

 

Oh my god, he’s bending over. Fuck. 

 

“Darling, can you hand me the screwdriver?” Jongin calls out with his head still stuck into the treehouse suddenly, causing Kyungsoo to whip his head up so fast he gets whiplash. 

 

You want me to screw you?! He almost asks as his eyes widen, but he soon figures out it was only a figment of his imagination (and lust). 

 

“O-Okay.” Kyungsoo flusters and fumbles for the nearest thing he could get his hands on before walking over to his husband. He almost trips over his own feet on the way, when he sees Jongin straightening up from his bent position, because holy shit, what universe did he save in his past life, for him to have earned himself a hunk like Jongin?

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thanks-- wait... You okay, Soo?” Jongin’s lips curl down into a frown and he stares at the elder in concern. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kyungsoo blinks. He was feeling fine, a little warm on the cheeks, but still he was fine. Right? Right.

 

“This is a paintbrush.” Jongin deadpans, lifting it up in front of his eyes. 

 

“Oh.” He squeaks and stares down at his feet, starting to shift his weight between them. 

 

He hears Jongin sigh, and sees from the corner of his eyes his husband putting the brush down onto a piece of wood. Soon, warm hands were cupping his face and tilting it up so that he was forced to look into Jongin’s eyes. 

 

“You should rest. You have paint all over your hair and face.” The latter smiles fondly. 

 

Kyungsoo leans into the tiny caresses from the other’s thumbs. 

 

“We’ve been out under the Sun the whole morning--” Jongin presses his lips to the elder’s forehead for a moment before stepping back. “Please go drink some water.” He chuckles when he is met only by Kyungsoo’s dazed look. “I’m almost done anyway.”

 

The younger was about to turn around to continue what he was doing when Kyungsoo seizes him by the shoulder and manhandles the two of them into the treehouse. 

 

“S-Soo?” Jongin gasps when the other shuts the door behind them and pushes him down to settle on the floor. A beanbag was by his head, so he lays on it comfortably. “What’s going on?” He gulps when Kyungsoo all but crawls on top of his body, finally choosing to settle over his crotch. 

 

“You’re doing this on purpose!” The elder accuses before rocking his hips. 

 

Jongin’s hands shoot up at once to clutch at Kyungsoo’s waist at once, shock and arousal evident through his facial expression. 

 

“Not wearing a shirt and strutting your stuff in front of me. Also, your Calvin Klein boxer briefs! Gosh!” Kyungsoo threads a finger under the mentioned piece of cloth, teasingly pulls it back and then lets go. He delights in the way Jongin lets out a moan before biting down on his bottom lip. “You know what that does to me.” 

 

“I sure do.” Jongin gains a little bravery to act coy. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I wore this with no shirt on just to rile you up.” He winks and stares pointedly at the growing bulge under Kyungsoo’s pants. “I see that it’s working.” 

 

The elder lets out a groan and backs up a little bit so that he’s now hovering around Jongin’s knees. “Then why don’t you take some responsibility for your actions?” Kyungsoo’s fingers make quick work of his husband’s buttoned jeans. It wasn’t long before Jongin’s pants were tugged off him and he was treated to the beautiful sight of the contour of his husband’s cock under the tight spandex. 

 

Kyungsoo groans and wets his lips. 

 

“Go ahead, love.” Jongin urges him on, watching the other fixatedly with his hooded eyes. The encouragement was unnecessary though, because Kyungsoo was already bending down and mouthing around Jongin’s bulge. 

 

The latter allows his head to fall back as he stares up at the square glass window reflecting the many clouds decorating the pretty morning sky. His husband’s continuous ministrations -- teasing and light -- were driving him crazy.

 

“S-Soo.” Kyungsoo’s heady kisses stop all of a sudden before he leans back, and as if there was an invisible string connecting both their hearts, Jongin’s upper body lurches up to follow after the other’s. “Let me see you.” He pants and reaches out to the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt, helping him tug it up and over his head the next second. 

 

Skin almost as pure as the colour of snow greets him, and even though the sight is not an unfamiliar one to him having spent years in an intimate relationship with the elder, Jongin always takes time to appreciate Kyungsoo’s body before making love to him. 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you, love?” He says more to himself before pulling the other even closer and switching their positions around. Now straddling over Kyungsoo’s waist, Jongin’s lips curl up into a smirk when he sees his husband’s eyes widening and pink start dusting the latter’s cheeks when he finally crawls out of his Calvin Kleins. 

 

Every. Single. Time. 

 

His erection pops up from having been released from under its former confines, but because of the size and weight of it, it ends up hanging between his thighs. 

 

Kyungsoo gulps hard at this. 

 

So predictable and cute. Jongin coos inwardly. “Take off your pants, love.” He reaches a hand down to grip his cock and pumps it languidly. Despite the lack of lube due to the spontaneity of their actions, both knows there’s no way they won’t see it to the finishing line. Kyungsoo rids himself of his remaining clothing hastily. 

 

The latter has been imagining sweaty Jongin drilling into him all morning. 

 

“T-That’s it.” The younger hisses as he takes Kyungsoo’s erection into his hands and rubs both of their members together. “Look how pretty the contrast of our skin tones is.” Jongin grits his teeth and ups his pace. 

 

Kyungsoo breath hitches as he claws at the other’s back. He’ll make his mark for sure. “Stop playing with me, Jongin.” He whimpers as he witnesses a bead of pre-cum leaking from his cock. “I want you in me, and I want you now.” Kyungsoo stares at his husband with those expressive eyes of his, and Jongin melts because the other was just straight up begging for it now. 

 

Kyungsoo was begging to feel all the emotions tied with their act of sex, and who was Jongin to say no? After all, he’s a very willing and generous lover. 

 

“Lie back for me, Soo.” Jongin nudges Kyungsoo’s inner thighs with his knees and the latter spreads his legs open naturally. “Since we don't have a bottle of lube--” 

 

Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip and lets out a tiny whimper for he knows what was coming from the way Jongin bends his head down. 

 

“--we'll just have to make do with this.” Jongin smirks before his face disappears below where Kyungsoo can see. The latter didn't need to crane his neck to know what the younger was doing, he could feel him through every nerve in his body. 

 

“Jongin!” His toes scrunch up and his fingers try to find purchase on the wooden floor, but ultimately not finding something to grip, they come up to thread through Jongin’s hair before a particular teasing dip of the other’s tongue causes him to pull. 

 

The slight pain only serves to drive the younger to eat Kyungsoo out with more passion. 

 

“P-Please hurry.” The elder whimpers out, only because he can’t wait to reach euphoric high (and also because he knows Sehun’s usual pre-lunch nap tends to end around noon and it was already a quarter to that time according to the small clock that hangs by the door). 

 

Riding on the urgency, Jongin withdraws and spits into his palm before pumping his cock a couple of times. “I’ll stop if it hurts.” He says, more as a warning to himself, and lines himself up as he pauses after to look Kyungsoo in the eye. 

 

“It won’t.” His husband gives him a firm go-ahead. It will. But Kyungsoo decides it’s a trade-off he’ll gladly take. 

 

Slowly, Jongin eases himself into Kyungsoo until their hips meet. The discomfort was obvious on the elder’s face so he presses a soft kiss between the other’s furrowed brows. “I’ll make you feel better.” Jongin whispers and props his upper body up with his elbows to the sides of Kyungsoo’s head, pulling his hips back after; at the ready. 

 

“I love you so much.” Kyungsoo says breathily, right before the younger thrusts in. “Ungh, Jongin.” His low moans melt around the sound of repeated skin slapping on skin as Jongin works up a steady rhythm, creating a symphony of their lovemaking in the tiny enclosed space. “Keep going.” Kyungsoo pants and swings an arm over his eyes. 

 

“Shit, darling, how do you feel incredible all the time.” Jongin bites out, watching the way his cock slides in and out of his husband’s hole, and loving it. He knows the answer to his question though -- because it was Kyungsoo, the man he loves with all his heart, and will ever love till the end of time. 

 

Happiness often stems from being with the one you choose to be your soulmate. 

 

“Touch me, Jongin. Please.” Kyungsoo tends to his own cock, stroking it in time with Jongin’s thrusts, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him fully. It wasn’t Jongin. 

 

Sensing the elder’s hidden frustration, Jongin takes over from Kyungsoo and molds his hand around the head of the other’s cock, hips not once faltering. His husband lets out a loud wail when he exerts a little pressure because Jongin finally aims right; striking him on the prostate at the same time his cock was pleasured. 

 

“Come for me, darling. Come on.” It took him a couple more minutes before the younger’s thrusts were finally slowing in speed and strength, a sign of his own impending orgasm. But Jongin wants Kyungsoo to reach his release first, so he puts in that much more focus in jerking the other off.

 

The result was instantaneous. The elder cums with so much force that a scream of Jongin’s name leaves his lips as he shoots his load all over. A beautiful mess in the younger’s eyes though. Jongin smiles down at the wanton sight of Kyungsoo who had his eyes shut as he swims around in his post-coital exhilaration. His lips curl up even more when he recognises what the wetness he feels on a spot between his nose and upper lip is. 

 

Jongin pokes his tongue out to lick himself clean before snapping his hips a final one, two, three times; Kyungsoo’s still throbbing walls helping him over the edge at last. 

 

“Jongin.” The elder holds his gaze with so much love that the pair gravitates towards each other and indulges in a deep kiss as Jongin continues to empty himself inside Kyungsoo. 

 

“I love you, Soo.” Jongin smiles with a totally blissed out expression when they pull away from each other’s lips. He flips them around because he figures Kyungsoo’s back must be aching from having endured the entire time against the hard wood. The latter lays his head on his chest and sighs. “I love everything about you, even the moments you grow crazy horny and throw yourself at me.” 

 

Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo swats at his arm in protest. “It’s your Calvin Kleins I tell you. There’s something about them… you just look hotter than usual.” The elder’s voice then trails off in part embarrassment part shyness. 

 

Jongin was about to chip in with another tease when he finds the smile on his face freezing as his eyes focuses on the low roof of the treehouse. 

 

“Uhm… darling.” He chooses to breach the topic with utmost caution, and probably sensing that something was off in his husband’s voice, Kyungsoo lifts his head up and stares in the direction Jongin was looking at. 

 

There on the small window of the roof was a very obvious splatter of sexual release, more specifically Kyungsoo’s semen, because Jongin was still buried deep in the other. 

 

“What the fuck?” The elder shrieks and pushes himself off of Jongin. That action actually causes the latter to pull out of him with a lewd sound, accompanied thereafter by the stored cum dripping out of Kyungsoo’s hole in great volume. 

 

Jongin winces and studies his husband’s face carefully as the white liquid stains the dark brown wooden floor upon impact. Oh shit. That’s not good. 

 

“What the fuck times two?!” 

 

~~~

 

“-- hear what I asked, Appa? Appa!” Kyungsoo snaps out of his memory at Baekhyun’s shout and impatient tug on his pants. 

 

“W-W-What? Sorry.” His eyes happen to meet Sehun’s curious ones -- the three-year old was probably concerned at his father’s silence -- and Kyungsoo goes up in flames on the inside. He does glare at his husband though, when Jongin sniggers and sends him a wink. 

 

I will kill you in your sleep tonight, Kim Jongin. 

 

“I asked Appa why not.” Baekhyun whines, stamping his tiny feet (adorably) like any child would do when they don’t get their way. “Why can’t I play with Hunnie in the treehouse?” Even Sehun seems to understand his loss for he was staring at Kyungsoo with the saddest eyes a three-year old could muster. 

 

“Yeah, why not, darling?” Jongin adds his own question dumbly, only to gather his wits the next second when the elder makes a cutthroat gesture at him. He quickly schools his face into a blank expression so he doesn’t die a more painful death. 

 

Because the treehouse was tainted by my uncontrolled thirst for your daddy’s body. 

 

“Because it’s dirty, puppy. You wouldn’t like it.” 

 

They didn’t had much time earlier to clean their whole mess up and Kyungsoo was actually quite serious when he had suggested to Jongin that they should burn the whole structure down. 

 

“Why is it dirty? I want to play up there, I don’t care!” Baekhyun continues his complaints stubbornly. “Who dirtied my treehouse? Tell me, Appa!” The small boy props his arms on his hips -- where he learned that Kyungsoo doesn’t know, but it actually depicts quite a convincing image of an angry person lecturing someone -- and stares up at him. 

 

Oh boy. 

 

Put on the spot, Kyungsoo swallows hard and flashes his husband a help me look. 

 

“It was the birds and the bees, sweetheart.” Jongin smiles, proud at his answer because it was partly the truth, but it also didn’t sound quite right. Meanwhile, the elder freezes up completely. Their five-year old was extremely smart for his age, but surely Baekhyun wouldn’t know the meaning of the birds and the bees yet right? 

 

“Birds and the bees, daddy?” The boy frowns, and Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief because the boy was still pure in mind and heart. 

 

“Yes.” Jongin nods excitedly. “The birds and the bees is actually an idiomatic expression to mean--” 

 

“Kim Jongin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you like it and want to read more!


End file.
